Aprendiendo Tenis
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Un momento en la cancha despues de la clase de deportes/ —El tenis no es peligroso—expresó Temari/ —Nadie ha muerto por practicarlo—comentó Sakura/ — ¡SASUKE CUIDADO! —gritó el rubio/ —Mataste a Sasuke, Hinata—hablaron todas asustadas/ — ¿Y ahora qué hago?—se preguntó la Hyuga/ (Sasuke se cobró el favor y algo más) SASUHINA. Por un final sasuhina, lo que sea. TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente bonita, aquí otro one-shot que espero les guste, aún no estoy muy convencida pero, ya que. Disfrútenlo.**

**Advertencia: UA, Posibles OoC, Horrografía.**

**Genero: Romance/Humor/Friendship.**

**Pareja: SasuHina.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto, yo sólo los tomé prestados para crear esta historia, quizás algún día se los devuelva, quién sabe.**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Es una mañana perfecta para hacer deportes, eran la 8:30am ni muy tarde ni muy temprano, el sol iluminaba con sus rayos suavemente y el cielo estaba despejado de cualquier nube que causara aunque sea una minima llovizna, la mañana excelente para ejercitar los músculos con unas: 100 vueltas a la cancha, 150 sentadillas, 80 abdominales, 100 flexiones de pecho y más. Bueno, eso era lo que el profesor de deportes, Maito Gai, pensaba para sus alumnos. Él creía que los chicos no debían desperdiciar su "_llama_ _de_ _la_ _juventud_" vagabundeando por ahí metiéndose en problemas o en las drogas, quería que los alumnos la usaran al 120% (porque para él, el 100% era muy poquito) en cosas útiles como el deportes y los estudios, ambos ejercitan el cuerpo y la mente, aunque le iba más a lo primero que a lo segundo.

—Bien alumnos, después de esas vueltas por la cancha, como primer calentamiento… es hora de continuar con 100 abdominales—comentó Gai delirantemente feliz, viendo a los cansados alumnos del segundo grupo del 4to año/salón 2 y los del primer grupo del 5to año/salón 6. Así funcionaban las clases en el Instituto Konoha Elite, los dividían en grupos y los mezclaban con otros, nadie sabía por qué y tampoco se habían molestado en preguntar.

— ¡Si, Gai-sensei! ¡Hay que dejar fluir la llama de la juventud al máximo! —estuvo de acuerdo un chico que era parecido a su profesor, ambos con cortes en forma de tazón, ojos extraños y ropa de expandes color verde.

—Por supuesto Lee, no hay que desperdiciar nada, ¡vamos empiecen! —ordenó el profesor.

—Ay no, por favor—, se oyó una queja general por parte de los alumnos.

—Sí, tienen razón en quejarse, no es justo lo que les estoy mandando, por eso…—hablaba comprensivamente Gai-sensei, los chicos lo miraron con la luz de la esperanza brillando en los ojos—, harán 300 abdominales—, y la luz se fue para siempre al completar la frase.

— ¡NO! —, gritaron los alumnos pero en ese momento tocaron el timbre— ¡SI! —.

—Bueno la clase terminó, recuerden que justo ahora hay una reunión de profesores, así que si gustan pueden quedarse a practicar algo—. Comentó Gai antes de tomar sus cosas y retirarse. Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y se tiraron al suelo, estaban agotados y casi sin fuerzas. Cuando descansaron lo suficiente; el grupo se dispersó, algunos se quedaron tomando el consejo del profesor.

Un grupo de chicas estaban a un lado de la cancha con algunas raquetas y pelotas de tenis en mano, mantenían una conversación que sólo ellas escuchaban.

—Oh, vamos Hinata. No es tan difícil, sólo tienes que pegarle a la pelota con la raqueta y listo—decía una rubia de coleta alta y ojos azules, Ino Yamanaka—, ¿verdad Tenten? —.

—Por supuesto—asintió una chica de pelo marrón—, vamos que yo te enseño—.

—Ah no, yo no voy a hacerlo—negó una chica de ojos perla, buscando una excusa—, es muy… peligroso—.

—Tks, Hinata Hyuga, el tenis no es peligroso—dijo Sabaku no Temari chasqueando la lengua, rubia de cuatro coletas y ojos verde oscuro.

—Yo todavía no he visto a alguien morir por practicarlo—comentó Haruno Sakura, cabellos rosa y ojos verde claro.

—Pero chicas… yo… soy… un completo desastre… es lo que me dice mi padre—susurró con tristeza Hinata, sin embargo sus amigas la oyeron e hicieron muecas de enfado.

—Tu padre es un maldito desgraciado, ser despreciable—, habló enojada Temari—. No te ofendas—agregó al ver el rostro descontento de su amiga.

—Bueno, ya no importa—dijo Tenten, llamando la atención de todas—. Temari, ven conmigo y les enseñamos que no hay problema, luego Hinata jugará y verá que todo estará bien —.

—Claro vamos—.

Y ambas chicas se metieron en la cancha que tenía una red puesta, una chica a cada lado de la red y con sus respectivas raquetas. Tenten se puso en posición e hizo el saque, poniéndole mucha fuerza y Temari pudo responderle sin ningún problema. La castaña era una campeona en el tenis y por no decir en todos los deportes, era una chica que le encantaban los ejercicios físicos, claro que no al extremo de Gai-sensei.

Estuvieron un buen rato que la pelota iba de un lado a otro, Temari le estaba dando pelea a Tenten, las otras chicas no podían creer como aguantaban esas dos y les empezaba a doler el cuello, el marcador estaba en empate y le tocaba sacar a Temari, le dio con toda la fuerza que tenía, Tenten se movió rápido y la devolvió, sólo pasaron unos dos minutos, cuando la castaña golpeó la pelota de un solo movimiento rápido que no le dio oportunidad a la rubia de recibir y la perdió. Temari soltó maldiciones y palabrotas por lo bajo.

—Oh vamos Temari, no te enfades es sólo un juego—. Le dijo Tenten a su amiga, que refunfuñaba diciendo que había sido falta.

—No es justo, eso fue trampa—exclamó la rubia, reuniéndose con sus otras amigas que la miraron con una ceja alzada como diciéndole: "admítelo, perdiste, no es el fin del mundo" —. Oh, está bien, perdí y ganó Tenten—habló resignada y haciendo un puchero, todas comenzaron a reír.

—Bueno, ahora es el turno de Hinata, vamos—dijo la castaña tomando la mano de la ojiperla y arrastrándola hacia la cancha, la dejó ahí parada mientra se iba al otro lado de la red. La Hyuga se paralizó y se puso muy nerviosa, más aún cuando vio a Tenten prepararse para sacar. No sabía que hacer, sujetó fuertemente la raqueta en sus manos y cuando la castaña sacó, ella cerró los ojos y no se movió, la pelota le pasó por un lado.

— ¡Vamos Hinata, tú puedes! —la animaban sus amigas, sin conseguir el efecto deseado.

— ¡Si Hinata, sólo golpéala! —decía Tenten.

— ¿Pero por qué? Si no me ha hecho nada—se dijo la ojiperla en voz baja.

—Tenten, ¿por qué no mejor dejas que ella saque? —. Opinó Ino, la castaña asintió mientras Sakura iba por una pelota y se la pasaba a la pelinegra.

—Vamos Hinata, sólo arroja la pelota al aire y luego en el momento preciso, la golpeas fuertemente con la raqueta, ¿entendido? —. Hinata asintió insegura ante la explicación de la pelirosa.

—Bien… aquí voy—se dijo la Hyuga luego de que su amiga se alejara, lanzó la pelota al aire, echó la raqueta hacia atrás sujetándola con fuerza y luego la impulsó hacia delante para golpear la pelota…

.

.

No lo logró.

.

.

La raqueta pasó de largo antes de que la pelota bajara y ésta, quedó rebotando por un largo rato. Por suerte para la chica, nadie le prestaba atención, sólo sus amigas que trataban de no reírse de la situación que les parecía cómica. Hinata permanecía con el brazo extendido al frente, brazo que dejó caer con pesar.

—No puedo—, habló lastimeramente.

— ¡Inténtalo otra vez, que si puedes! —. Le dijeron las chicas, ella asintió determinante y lo volvió a intentar… cinco veces, en ninguna logró golpear la "pelota endemoniada" como ella le decía. Se volvió a preparar, dicen que la sexta es la vencida. Arrojó la pelota al aire y luego impulsó fuertemente la raqueta… y al fin golpeó la pelota. Sonrió al lograrlo…

.

.

Pero no le duró mucho tiempo.

.

.

— ¡SASUKE, CUIDADO! —. Gritó alguien. Un chico rubio de ojos azules.

— ¡QUERIDO SASUKE! —, ese grito provino de un grupo de chicas, que era el club de fans de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular y guapo del instituto. Cabellos y ojos negros, piel pálida y de carácter serio y frío.

El mismo Sasuke Uchiha que ahora estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con una marca roja en la frente, que fue provocada por el golpe de cierta pelota de tenis. Hinata se quedó totalmente paralizada en su sitio, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y se cubría la boca con las manos, sin soltar la raqueta y aunque intentara moverse; no podía, los nervios la carcomían. Sus amigas se acercaron a ella preocupadas.

— ¿Hinata que hiciste? —, preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo y con los ojos como platos igual que ella, lo único que lograron fue que la ojiperla se pusiera más nerviosa y al borde de un colapso—_Mataste_ a Sasuke Uchiha. Las fans te van a matar a ti—.

—Ay, no. ¿Y ahora que hago? —se preguntó angustiada la pelinegra.

Las cinco chicas estaban completamente asustadas y no se movieron para averiguar como se encontraba el muchacho. Sasuke, estaba tirado en el suelo y mucha gente lo rodeaba, "intentando" ayudarle.

—Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿estás bien? —, le preguntaba el chico rubio zarandeándolo para despertarlo—, dejen espacio que el aire no le llega— le decía a la gente que los rodeaba.

—Que problemático, vamos aléjense, aquí no hay nada que ver—decía aburrido un chico llamado Nara Shikamaru. Que acababa de llegar con su grupo de amigos, que lograron dispersar a toda la gente que allí se encontraba.

—Ey, Sasuke despierta—dijo Kiba Inuzuka, que tenía extrañas marcas de triángulos rojos en las mejillas. Naruto Uzumaki, el chico rubio, zarandeó de nuevo al Uchiha, le golpeó las mejillas, lo pellizcó y nada. Pasó un rato más así y por fin el chico pelinegro comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad.

—Hasta que por fin despiertas, Sasuke. Ya me estabas preocupando—comentó aliviado Naruto.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —Preguntó desorientado el Uchiha, mientras con ayuda del rubio y de Shikamaru, se ponía de pie. Luego, se llevó una mano a su frente por el repentino dolor de cabeza que le dio, palpó una pequeña protuberancia y al hacerlo sintió dolor.

—Pues… te golpearon con una pelota de tenis—respondió Kiba, que ahora aguantaba las ganas de reírse de Sasuke. El pelinegro lo miró y luego a su grupo, después vio hacia la cancha y ahí estaban las cinco chicas con miradas aterrorizadas, que al ser observadas por él se tensaron y comenzaron a sudar frío.

—Mantén la calma, Sasuke. Ha sido sin intención—habló Shino Aburame, que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, junto con otros seis chicos.

El aludido no lo escuchó, caminó en dirección a las chicas con expresión seria y fría. Ellas, al ver que el chico caminaba hacia donde estaban, retrocedieron varios pasos; dejando sola a Hinata que no se percató de eso y sólo miraba al Uchiha acercarse a ella. Sasuke se plantó frente a la Hyuga, que se encogió ante la cercanía, parecían un depredador y su presa, el chico la intimidaba en demasía.

— ¿Qué demonios planeabas? —le preguntó bruscamente entre dientes, sabía que ella lo había golpeado con la pelota, la chica se ruborizó y retrocedió un paso.

—Yo… yo… pues… yo… intentaba… quería… practicaba... tenis… no… quise…—balbuceaba la ojiperla y apenas lograba formular palabras coherentes, estaba muy intimidada y miraba para todos lados, menos al chico. Éste la miró sin ninguna emoción, vio que había una pelota a sus pies y que la chica tenía la raqueta en mano.

—No lo estás haciendo bien—le habló en voz baja y seria, Hinata posó su mirada en él, completamente extrañada por lo que escuchó.

Sasuke se agachó y tomó la pelota para después colocarla en la mano izquierda de la chica, luego se situó detrás de ella que se ruborizó haciéndole competencia a los tomates. Él, hizo que separara las piernas y las colocara una delante de la otra, pasó sus brazos por los hombros de ella como si la abrazara por la espalda y la tomó de las muñecas, hizo que echara hacia atrás el brazo derecho donde tenía la raqueta y le bajó un poco la izquierda.

—Ahora… suelta la pelota—susurró Sasuke en el momento que la hacía subir la mano, ella lo hizo y cuando bajó, la mano que tenía la raqueta se movió hacia adelante con un mínimo giro de muñeca y golpeó la pelota que logró pasar por encima de la red.

— ¡Lo hice! —exclamó Hinata, feliz y orgullosa, aunque también nerviosa y algo avergonzada. Sasuke aún no la había soltado, se sentía extraño por la cercanía de la chica, ni siquiera sabía porque la había ayudado y eso le molestaba, conocía a la Hyuga pero nunca entabló una conversación con ella. Estudiaban juntos pero nunca le prestó mucha atención, no lo hacía con nadie, ¿por qué con ella sería diferente? El Uchiha se dio cuenta que aún la tenía sujeta y la soltó de inmediato, alejándose de ella.

—La próxima vez ten cuidado… _Hyuga_—dijo serio el pelinegro dándole la espalda a la ojiperla y dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos que, estaban más que sorprendidos por el comportamiento de su amigo, jamás lo habían visto "socializar" con alguien más que no fueran ellos.

—Mmm... Gracias… _Uchiha_—Hinata ruborizada, agradeció con respeto y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, aunque él no pudo verla.

—No te relajes Hyuga… algún día… _me cobraré este favor_—comentó indiferente Sasuke, a mitad de camino se había detenido y lanzado una fría mirada a la chica. Y como si nada, el chico siguió caminando hasta salir de la cancha con sus desconcertados amigos.

—Pues… _creo que te lo devolveré_—susurró la chica, con el rubor aún rondando sus mejillas y una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hinata, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ino acercándose rápidamente a ella junto con sus amigas.

— ¿No te hizo nada malo; el Uchiha ese? —esta vez fue Temari con un semblante de querer golpear al chico por si se hubiese propasado con ella.

— ¿Malo? ¿Qué no te das cuenta de que ella logró lo que muchas fans, no? —enfatizó Tenten.

—Vamos chicas, cálmense. Sólo fue cosa de momento, lo más seguro es que se las cobre por semejante chichón, ¿no creen? —dijo Sakura algo asustada por pensar que el chico cobrara venganza contra alguna de ellas, pero más especifico, en Hinata que es más sensible.

—Descuiden, no pasará nada. Todo estará bien—susurró suavemente la ojiperla, dando la vuelta y comenzando a caminar para buscar sus cosas y salir de la cancha.

— ¡¿Qué!? —, gritaron las chicas atrás de ella—, se ve que no lo conoce—se dijeron ellas mismas, decepcionadas e incrédulas, luego caminaron para seguir a su amiga. Pero por si acaso, la mantendrían vigilada.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Bueno esto fue, aún no estoy muy convencida de cómo quedo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Esto es un pequeño tributo retrasado a "**_los juegos olímpicos y paralímpicos Londres 2012_**" estamos orgullosos de nuestros atletas ¿no?**

.

**Por cierto, lamento no poner la continuación de 'la chica en MI espejo' pero estoy teniendo un bloqueo con ella y con 'Infección en Konoha' lo digo por si alguien las lee y sepa que, aunque me tenga que sacar el cerebro y sea lo último que haga, tendrán un final. Oh, algo más, tengo una idea para un NaruIno, aún no la publico y espero que cuando lo haga no se vayan a enojar, claro que no sé si hacerla UA o Ninja. Se me ocurrió cuando estaba terminando este OS y veía una película (a las 3 de la mañana), quizás tenga SasuHina y puede que sea Anti-Sakura, aún no sé, veremos. Ya no les molesto más, cuídense y disfruten de la vida.**

**%Kisses de chocolates%**


	2. cobrando un favor y algo más

**Hola gente bonita, lamento haberme tardado tanto con esto pero es que no tenía idea de cómo continuarlo, pero ayer se me vino la idea y aquí está, espero les guste.**

**Advertencia: UA, Posibles OoC, Horrografía.**

**Genero: Romance/ ¿Humor?/Friendship.**

** Pareja: SasuHina.**

**Los personajes son de un señor llamado Masashi-Kishimoto.**

**La historia es de alguien que se hace llamar Meilyng-LoveU.H**

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Después de ese momento con la Hyuga, Sasuke, rápidamente abandonó la cancha con sus desconcertados amigos que no entendían que había pasado pues, que el Uchiha socializara… y ¡con una chica! Era como ver a un elefante de colores y un cuerno en la frente; bailando living la vida loca. El pelinegro caminaba sin rumbo fijo, se sentía aturdido ¿Qué acababa de pasar en la cancha? ¿De cuando acá se permitía ese comportamiento? Ayudarla, a él sólo le importaba él mismo, no los demás, no tiene sentido. Mientras divagaba sus amigos lo estaban llamando pero no los escuchaba.

— ¡Sasuke!... ¡Cretino!... ¡Bastardo!... ¡Idiota!... ¡Cabeza de gallina!-Naruto lo llamaba por cualquier sobrenombre que se le ocurría pero el Uchiha no le prestaba atención, el rubio se desesperó y le dijo un insulto más—, ¡espéranos… afeminado! —Después de eso, lo último que se vio fue a Naruto tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y con un chichón en la cabeza.

—Oye Sasuke, no seas problemático, espéranos—dijo aburrido Shikamaru, siguiendo al

pelinegro junto con sus compañeros y dejando atrás al rubio.

— ¿Qué quieres Shikamaru? —, preguntó Sasuke de forma brusca y deteniéndose de golpe.

—Sé que estás molesto pero debes ir a la enfermería, ese golpe se está hinchando y si te pasa algo será demasiado problemático—contestó de forma cansina el chico, el Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada pero éste ni se inmutó.

—Él tiene razón, no sabemos que tan fuerte fue el golpe y que daños ha causado—hablaba Kiba, tratando de ser serio pero hacía mucho esfuerzo por no reírse.

—Además de que también debemos llevar a Naruto—, habló de forma sombría Shino, que había permanecido en silencio todo el tiempo, miraba hacia atrás donde su compañero Chouji cargaba con un inconsciente Naruto.

—Pues llévenlo, yo estoy bien—dijo bruscamente el pelinegro mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño, enojado.

—Oh, Sasuke no entres en fase "_orgullo Uchiha"_ y ve a la enfermería, mira que esta tarde tenemos práctica de béisbol y sin nuestro mejor lanzador y bateador, estaremos fritos, así que vamos—, luego de que Kiba dijera todo eso, comenzó a empujar a Sasuke en dirección a la enfermería y sin darle oportunidad a replica.

A punta de empujones, tirones y uno que otro insulto no apto para menores, llegaron a la enfermería. Abrieron la puerta y la mujer que atendía esa parte los miró, sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos, se levantó del escritorio donde estaba y caminó hacia ellos. Vio el golpe de Sasuke en la frente y a Naruto dormido con un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Se volvieron a pelear? —preguntó la mujer algo angustiada—, Chouji por favor coloca a Naruto en esa camilla, Sasuke siéntate aquí—ordenó ella, señalando la cama y la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

—No se pelearon—explicó Kiba con una sonrisa perruna—, a Sasuke lo golpeó una pelota de tenis y a Naruto lo golpeó Sasuke por decirle afeminado—, la mujer de cabellos negros soltó una carcajada al escuchar eso.

—Shizune, eres enfermera y se supone que debes curarme no burlarte—mencionó enojado el Uchiha, la pelinegra sonrió mientras le entregaba una compresa fría para la hinchazón y le ponía una a Naruto.

—Perdóname Sasuke pero nos es algo que pase todo los días—dijo divertida Shizune, el aludido la fulminó con la mirada—bien, ya entendí. Y ¿Quién te golpeó con la pelota? —.

—No es tu asunto—, el pelinegro se colocó la compresa en la frente de forma brusca y posó su vista en la ventana.

—Fue Hinata Hyuga, parece que estaba enojada con él porque no le prestaba atención y quiso vengarse de esa forma—respondió Kankuro que recién entraba a la habitación junto con su hermano Gaara.

— ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? —preguntó Chouji después de abrir una bolsa de papas y llevárselas a la boca.

—Preguntábamos a que hora era el entrenamiento, ¿cómo están Naruto y Sasuke? sobre todo Sasuke, ¿le desfiguraron el rostro? —preguntó el muchacho viendo a sus amigos. En ese momento se escuchó un gruñido y luego una compresa fría le dio en la cara a Kankuro.

—Me voy, nos vemos en el entrenamiento—dijo el Uchiha y después salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Dejando a todos los presentes en silencio y algo sorprendidos.

— ¡Ja-Ja! Te lanzaron una compresa fría—se burlaba Kiba pero recibió la misma compresa en la cara.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

— ¡Vamos chicos! ¡Los partidos no se ganaran solos! —gritaba Gai-sensei mientras veía correr a su alumnos que jugaban béisbol—, ¡Bien chicos a entrenar como se debe! Vamos, lanzadores y bateadores. Sasuke y Naruto, necesito saber si están bien—

—Sí, Gai-sensei, estamos bien ¡De veras! —, gritó eufórico el rubio, que estaba más que despierto después de aquel incidente, y mientras el pelinegro hacía una señal con la mano de forma indiferente.

—Pues entonces… ¡Play Ball! —se animó el entrenador y todos comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

Más allá del campo de béisbol de la escuela estaban las chicas, conversando de algo sumamente importante para ellas, se encontraban sentadas en las gradas viendo a los chicos practicar.

— ¿Hinata, no estás aterrada? —preguntó la rubia de ojos azules, escrutando con la mirada a la pelinegra, cosa que la hacía poner nerviosa.

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ino? —respondió con otra pregunta la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

—A lo que Ino se refiere es que, Sasuke está allí en el campo y bueno… tú, lo golpeaste esta mañana con una pelota y por lo que sé, él es muy rencoroso y nos sorprende que no te haya hecho algo malo, aún—explicó Sakura, mirando al pelinegro en el campo con inseguridad.

—Pues… no lo… había pensado—contestó la chica con depresión y algo de pánico.

—Además que hay que considerar que ella no dijo: "Lo siento Sasuke fue un accidente" "No quise hacerlo" —dijo Temari, imitando la voz de Hinata. Las otras chicas fulminaron a la de ojos verdes mientras la pelinegra soltaba un pequeño gemido de angustia, pues ella tenía razón.

—Oh, no te preocupes, Hinata. Nosotras estaremos contigo para cualquier cosa—la animó Tenten mientras le pasaba uno de los brazos por los hombros. Mientras ellas hablaban, los chicos seguían con su práctica.

—Muy bien chicos, tomen un descanso mientras yo voy a atender unos asuntos, ya regreso—mencionó Gai-sensei y después se marchó, dejando a los jugadores un tanto exhaustos.

— ¡Oye, Uchiha! —lo llamó un pelimarrón de ojos perla, Sasuke volteó a verlo—, ¿así que te golpearon con una pelota de tenis esta mañana, no? —se burló mientras que en su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Neji, no lo molestes. Fue un accidente, supongo que Hinata no quiso hacerlo—, le habló Lee cuando se acercó a ellos, todos sus amigos estaban reunidos a su alrededor.

—Espera… ¿Hinata?... ¿Mi prima fue la que te golpeó? —después de decir eso, Neji se soltó a reír.

— ¡Ja-ja! Sí, muy gracioso—habló con sarcasmo el pelinegro sujetando con fuerza el bate.

—Oh-Oh. Esto se ve muy mal—le susurró Naruto a Kankuro que asentía de acuerdo, el rubio vio el bate en las manos de Sasuke y se alarmó—, ¿esto es tu bate, Sasuke? me lo llevo—, pasó frente al pelinegro y le quitó el objeto, después lo arrojó lejos de donde estaban.

—Ok ¿Qué le hiciste Uchiha? —preguntó serio Neji, acercándose al chico de forma un tanto amenazante.

—Yo-No-Le-Hice-Nada—respondió el pelinegro haciendo énfasis en cada palabra y también acercándose a Neji de la misma forma amenazante.

—Muy bien chicos, no debemos llamar la atención o si no el profesor nos pondrá amonestación—decía Naruto un tanto temeroso por la situación, los chicos se le quedaron viendo extrañados pero no le dieron importancia y siguieron con la conversación.

—Como sea… Algo tuviste que hacerle para que salieras golpeado, sé que fue con mucha fuerza porque aún tienes una marca en la frente y porque, bueno, mi prima es una Hyuga y no es por presumir pero nosotros tenemos fuerza física por naturaleza, sólo que ella no lo muestra muy a menudo—explicó el pelimarrón de forma presumida, el Uchiha bufó y lo miró burlón, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una de sus cejas.

—Claro, los Hyuga son tan poderosos—mencionó con sarcasmo Sasuke.

—Por supuesto que lo somos y te lo voy a demostrar, aquí y ahora—.

— ¡Neji! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —se escuchó que preguntaba alguien, los chicos se voltearon y vieron a las chicas correr en su dirección, la que habló fue Tenten.

—No estamos haciendo nada, sólo hablamos—explicó indiferente el Hyuga, la chica lo miró sin creerle.

—Primo… por favor… no hagas nada… no armes un escándalo—el chico apenas y pudo escuchar la voz de su prima Hinata.

—Hinata/Hyuga—, dijeron Sasuke y Neji al mismo tiempo, ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

— ¡Muy bien muchachos, volvamos al entrenamiento! —habló en voz alta Gai-sensei cuando regresó y se fijó en la reunión que tenían los alumnos— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —.

—Nada, Gai-sensei. Estamos planificando estrategias para el próximo juego—dijo rápidamente Kiba mientras todos asentían, Gai los miró desconfiado.

— ¿Y por qué están las chicas aquí? —.

—Bu-bu-bueno… ellas… ellas tienen algunas ideas que nos pueden servir en el juego—explicó Naruto nervioso. El hombre los escudriño a todos con la mirada, haciendo que la mayoría se pusieran de los nervios, se mantuvo un rato más en silencio y luego dijo:

— ¡MAGNIFICO! Vamos chicas, dejemos entrenar a los muchacho mientras ustedes me dicen sobre esas estrategias ¡Vamos, vamos! —comenzó a insistirle a las muchachas, que casi a regañadientes lo siguieron mientras fulminaban con la mirada a Naruto.

— ¿Estoy en problemas, verdad? —le preguntó el rubio a sus amigos que asintieron sintiendo lastima por él—, oh bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado a los golpes que me da Sakura—después de decir eso, se fue hacia el campo tomando el bate en el camino y dejando extrañado a sus compañeros.

— ¡Neji, Lee! ¿Podrían ir con Anko y buscar unos papeles? —ordenó Gai en la distancia con todas las chicas a su lado aún, ambos obedecieron y comenzaron a caminar fuera del campo, Lee muy contento y Neji muy fastidiado.

—Bien Naruto, quiero ver tu lanzamiento y Sasuke, quiero verte batear, así que vamos—.

Y comenzó de nuevo el entrenamiento, Naruto tomó el guante y la pelota, después se puso en posición para lanzar mientras tanto, Sasuke tomaba el bate y se colocaba delante de Chouji que era el catcher* del equipo. El rubio elevó su pie izquierdo y echó el brazo derecho hacia atrás con la pelota, luego puso el pie que elevó adelante del otro y lanzó la pelota, el Uchiha la bateó pero la pelota no fue recto si no que se desvió hacia donde estaban el profesor y las chicas, especialmente hacia la chica de ojos perla que comenzaba a alejarse de ellos, pero no llegó muy lejos pues resbaló y la pelota pasó a centímetros de su cabeza.

— ¡HINATA! —gritaron todos y corrieron hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien Hinata? ¿Qué te lastimaste? —preguntó angustiado el entrenador apenas se acercó y luego la ayudó a levantarse.

—Estoy bien profesor, no se preocupe, sólo me duele un poco el…—decía la chica pero luego se detuvo bruscamente y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

— ¿El qué? ¿Qué te duele? —, preguntó con más angustia el maestro, la chica negó con la cabeza diciendo que estaba bien pero el hombre no le hacía caso.

—Descuida Hinata… Sasuke, acompáñala a la enfermería, ahora—ordenó de forma severa el entrenador, el Uchiha lo miró sin comprender—, sí oíste bien… tú bateaste la pelota y tú la llevas a la enfermería—.

—No Gai-sensei… estoy bien… en verdad—protestaba Hinata pero nadie le hacia caso, Sasuke suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a la Hyuga y la tomó del brazo, guiándola hacia donde le indicaron.

—Bueno… nosotros sigamos con la práctica—todo el mundo se dispersó y fueron a sus anteriores lugares pero sin embargo, aún tenían sus vistas en ambos chicos que recién se perdía dentro de la instalación del instituto.

— ¿Creen que estará bien? —preguntaban Sakura y Naruto en lugares diferentes, sus compañeros se encogieron de hombros y dijeron:

— ¿Quién sabe? —.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

Sasuke y Hinata caminaban hacia la enfermería, para el chico sería la segunda vez en el mismo día que iría para allá, mientras avanzaban, la chica sentía un ardor en su espalda baja pero no lo mencionó pues, se le hacía muy vergonzoso. Llegaron a su destino y abrieron la puerta, la misma mujer pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el escritorio escribiendo algo, al escuchar que se abría la puerta; alzó la cabeza y miró a los chicos con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Otra vez te golpearon, Sasuke? —, preguntó divertida la mujer mientras miraba a Hinata que empezaba a ruborizarse.

—Hmp, no. Estábamos en el campo béisbol y ella se resbaló por accidente—explicó tranquilamente el Uchiha, omitiendo cierto detalle, la mujer asintió y le indicó a la chica que subiera a la camilla.

—Bien Hinata, te voy revisar para ver cómo estás—, anunció Shizune mientras la chica asentía rendida, el Uchiha comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta.

—Iré a cambiarme y por mis cosas, después volveré porque no quiero tener al entrenador y _"tu primo"_ sobre mi hombro reclamándome porque no estuve pendiente de ti. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? Iré por ellas también—habló serio el chico, ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas, pues él nunca se prestaba para hacer favores.

—Mis cosas están… en… mi casillero… aquí están las llaves—, a la Hyuga no le quedó más remedio que aceptar todo lo que el Uchiha decía, le entregó las llaves y luego el chico se fue.

— ¿Sabes Hinata? Si siguen pasando cosas como esta, quizás terminen juntos—dijo emocionada Shizune y de nuevo la chica se ruborizaba— ¿Te duele esto? —.

—No… y no… no creo… que eso pase… nunca—mencionó apenada la muchacha y con el rubor en sus mejillas aumentando.

—Oh, nunca digas nunca pues, no sabes lo que puede ocurrir después. Eres una buena chica y personas como tú nacen una vez cada siglo, no te rindas a tus ideales—le aconsejó la mujer de forma sincera, casi como una madre. La muchacha no dijo nada, sólo se mantuvo en silencio mientras la revisaba—bien, ya terminé. Lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y esperes a Sasuke—.

Hinata asintió y se recostó en la camilla mientras, Shizune iba a su escritorio y continuaba revisando algunos papeles importantes pues aparte de ser enfermera; era la asistente de la directora del instituto. La Hyuga miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo o como si le fuera a dar las respuestas a muchas dudas en su cabeza, cosa que no iba a pasar jamás.

Pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso del día, incluso después de salir de la cancha, un montón de chicas se le acercaron y le dijeron cosas que quizás nunca había escuchado en su vida, posiblemente tenían el lenguaje de un camionero. Por suerte la acompañaban sus amigas y no pasó nada grave, después dejó de importarle puesto que no tenía sentido lo que le decían, debía mantenerse alejada de Sasuke porque ella nunca sería buena para él, y que ¿a quién le gustaría estar con ella? Cosas como esa le dijeron el club de fans del Uchiha.

¿Por qué le preocupaban esas cosas? ¿Por qué se sentía triste? No tenía sentido que ella estuviera pensando esas cosas, ni que a ella le gustara el Uchiha… tal vez eso fue lo que pensaron esas chicas, pero sería imposible porque ellos nunca se han dirigido la palabra, al menos hasta esta mañana por el incidente de la pelota. Se sentía avergonzada al recordarlo y sobre todo por no haberse disculpado como debía, quizás deba hacerlo después de que él regrese con sus cosas.

Aún las palabras del club de fans rondaban su cabeza. _"Mantente alejada de Sasuke o te las verás con nosotras, zorra"_ eso le parecía a ella más una amenaza que una advertencia. _"Tú crees ser buena porque eres Hyuga pero en realidad, no le llegarías a Sasuke ni a la uña del pie. No eres nadie importante, niñita, es algo que debes comprender"_ esa fue otra de las cosas que se le quedaron grabadas en la mente pero la que más quedó marcada fue: _"Él nunca se fijaría en una mocosa como tú, eres extraña con tus ojos y tu forma de ser, Sasuke necesita una mujer de verdad como nosotras, tú… pecas contra la naturaleza, ni los renacuajos se fijarían en ti"_

De pronto sintió una especie de punzada en el pecho, no le dijo a Shizune porque no quería preocuparla, ya tenía suficiente con haberla atendido hace rato y quizás por haber atendido al pelinegro esa mañana, tal vez no era nada. Ahora pensaba que debía encontrar una forma de disculparse con él, pues posiblemente le habrá herido el orgullo, ya que según su amiga Sakura; el orgullo Uchiha es lo más importante para ellos. No pudo seguir cavilando puesto que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Sasuke con su uniforme y con dos mochilas en sus manos, al parecer había estado mucho tiempo divagando por su cabeza.

—Al parecer estás bien—comenzó a decir el chico desde la puerta—vámonos, es hora de irnos—, luego caminó por el pasillo dejando atrás a su compañera.

—Muchas gracias, Shizune. De verdad te agradezco que te preocupes por mí—le agradeció la muchacha, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—No hay problemas, me encanta hacerlo, tú eres todo un encanto—la mujer se levantó del escritorio y caminó hacia ella para darle un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo, el cual la chica aceptó con gusto—bien, ahora vete antes de que Sasuke se inquiete y se ponga de mal humor, digo, más del que ya tiene siempre—, ambas rieron de forma suave y baja.

—Hasta mañana, Shizune. Que pases bien el resto del día—, a la chica le pareció haber escuchado un lastimero "_eso no pasará"_ pero quizá no le entendió bien.

Salió y caminó por el vacío pasillo, no veía a Sasuke por ningún lado, tal vez ya había abandonado el edificio así que comenzó a correr. Cuando cruzó por la esquina, chocó con la espalda de alguien y estuvo a punto de caer, para su suerte logró estabilizarse sin terminar en el suelo, miró con quién había tropezado y se topó con la espalda del Uchiha.

—Te tardaste demasiado—le reprochó el muchacho, aún sin voltearse.

—Lo siento yo…—intentó disculparse pero él no la dejó.

—No importa, vámonos—. Y de nuevo comenzó a caminar por los, ahora, desolados pasillos, todos los alumnos se habían ido a sus casas pues, la hora de salida había pasado.

La chica lo siguió sin decir nada más, aún no entendía cómo debía comportarse ante él y mucho menos cómo se comportaba él. Se mantuvieron en silencio todo el trayecto, lo único que escuchaban eran sus propios pasos mientras avanzaban, luego de un rato llegaron a la salida y se detuvieron, el chico aún le daba la espalda a la muchacha.

—Muchas gracias… Uch…—.

—Sasuke, dime Sasuke… Hinata—aclaró el chico por una extraña razón, la ojiperla asintió aturdida.

—Bien Sasuke, gracias… por todo…—, agradeció Hinata mientras el Uchiha asentía con la cabeza—, y… lamento… haberte… golpeado con la pelota… fue sin querer—.

—No tienes que disculparte…—le dijo Sasuke con voz seria, Hinata sonrió algo aliviada pero no le duró mucho—. Te dije que me cobraría el golpe… bueno, en realidad dije que cobraría el haberte enseñado a golpear con la raqueta pero… el golpe en la frente me lo cobraré también—.

—Y… y… ¿qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó algo temerosa la pelinegra, el chico se giró y en su rostro se podía observa una pequeña sonrisa un tanto malévola.

Comenzó a avanzar hacia la ojiperla muy lentamente mientras ella retrocedía los pasos que daba. Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke la acorraló contra la pared y de forma lenta acercaba su rostro al de la chica, que tragó saliva pesadamente, le ponía nerviosa la cercanía del chico. Podían sentir el roce de sus narices y la respiración del otro dándole en el rostro, lentamente fueron cerrando los ojos y luego acercaron sus bocas, apenas un pequeño roce que mas tarde se volvió más intenso, sus corazones latían de forma errática, casi como si se fueran a salir de sus pechos.

Sasuke soltó los bolsos, que aún llevaba en sus manos, y tomó a Hinata de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia si. Ella colocó sus manos en el pecho y el cuello del muchacho, poco a poco el beso se hizo más intenso, ya no eran dueños de si mismos sino que se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, de pronto el mundo a su alrededor desapareció, sólo existían ellos y nadie más. Era una sensación extraña y nueva para ellos pero no era desagradable, se sentían bien, cómodos sería la palabra que describiría ese momento. Muy lentamente se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire, respirando de forma agitada, mantuvieron sus frentes unidas, aún sin abrir los ojos.

—Con esto… me he cobrado… el favor—, dijo entrecortado el pelinegro mientras abría los ojos y al hacerlo, pudo ver el rubor intenso en las mejillas de la Hyuga y también pudo ver como ligeramente temblaba en sus brazos, eso lo hizo sonreír con autosuficiencia.

—Yo… yo… yo…—intentaba decir la ojiperla pero de sus labios no salía nada más.

—Y… en cuanto al golpe en mi frente…—habló él, guardando silencio unos minutos en modo de suspenso, cosa que hizo que la chica abriera los ojos al fin, miraba al chico sin comprender—, tendrás muchos días para compensarlo—. Completó, dejando más aturdida a la muchacha, ¿cómo que tendría más días?

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Hinata temerosa y nerviosa, Sasuke se separó de ella y tomó los bolsos, entregándole el que le pertenecía, aprovechó ese momento para acercarse de nuevo y besarle suavemente la frente, se giró y comenzó a caminar.

—Quiero decir que…—se detuvo y la miró por sobre su hombro, tenía su pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia—, nos veremos mañana… _novia mía_—, después volvió a su andar en dirección a su casa.

Hinata quedó paralizada al escuchar eso, ¿Que dijo qué? Se mantuvo unos segundos recostada a la pared que daba a la salida, procesando el momento que había vivido, ya no podía ver al chico. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, no lograba entender nada, sacudió su cabeza y empezó a caminar en una dirección diferente a la del muchacho, quizás pronto descubriría que significaba todo eso.

Por otro lado, Sasuke sabía que era muy pronto para una relación con la Hyuga pero… por eso lo había hecho, para conocerla mejor, ese beso le hizo darse cuenta que le interesaba la muchacha pues, era diferente a cualquiera de las chicas que habitaban el instituto y eso, posiblemente, la hacía digna de él. No sabía que consecuencias podría tener esa decisión pero tampoco le importaba, el tiempo le diría con mucha tranquilidad lo que el futuro le depararía.

Y así ambos chicos, Hyuga y Uchiha, fueron por distintas direcciones, norte y sur. Con personalidades diferentes, calido y frío, dulce y amargo, blanco y negro. Definitivamente, no sabían que iba a ocurrir después pero poco les importaba, en la vida se puede cometer errores y también se puede aprender de ellos, eso los chicos lo saben y no es algo a lo que le teman, aprenderían de esta experiencia, así como Hinata aprendió tenis.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

***: En realidad no sé si se escribe así, pero ustedes ya saben a que me refiero.**

**.**

¡TERMINÉ! Hasta aquí termina esta historia, (la autora baila la música electrónica que ponen los vecinos a todo volumen) espero que les haya gustado, a mi sí (aunque este mal que lo diga) por alguna razón me gustó la parte final, pero yo no decido, lo hacen ustedes. PLEASE, ¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? Claro, si me lo merezco.

Antes de contestarle los reviews e irme, les diré que (por favor) pasen por mi foro "**Sasuhinista nací y así moriré"** si quieren, el link está en mi perfil. Gracias por leer, cuídense.

**.**

**EyesGray-sama:** ¿de verdad lo amaste? Me alegro, espero este cap también lo ames, aunque sea un poquitico, gracias por tu review, nos leemos la próxima, cuídate.

.

**Tokeijikakeno orenji:** yo también quiero que me enseñe tenis así, pero que le vamos a hacer, que bien que te parezca genialoso, la continuación la tienes aquí y espero te guste, salu2 para ti también y muchas gracias por tu review.

.

**lilipili:** bueno pues ya somos dos, yo tampoco soy buena en deportes, hasta yo disfrutaría esas clases con alguien como Sasuke, espero te haya gustado la historia, gracias por tu review, adiosito.

.

**DarkAmy-chan:** espero no te haya dado un ataque, aquí esta la tan ansiada continuación, ojala la hayas disfrutado, muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegró mucho, cuídate y salu2.

.

**sami-chan hina-ino:** que bien que te gustó, ojala este también te guste. Gracias por el review, adiosito.

.

**Dattabane-ttebayo:** me alegra que te haya encantado y que te pareció lindo, espero que este también, salu2 y gracias por tu review.

.

**andrea****:** que bueno que te haya gustado, pues aquí hice la continuación que espero te guste como el anterior, gracias por el review, cuídate.

.

**cherrymarce****:** aquí está la continuación, espero te guste, que bien que haya sido bueno, muchísimas por tu review. Adiosito y salu2.

.

**1rosiestar1:** gracias por el review, espero te haya gustado la continuación, me alegra que te pareció gracioso. Cuídate, adiosito.

.

**Guest:** que bien que te encantó, ¿Qué te pareció el cobro? Espero te haya gustado y que haya cumplido tus expectativas, salu2 y gracias por tu review.

.

**LaCrazyWriter:** ¿eso te pareció? Me alegra mucho eso, espero te guste esta parte, muchas gracias y gracias por tu review, salu2.

.

**aishauchiha:** me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí está la continuación que espero, también te guste, ¿te gustó cómo se cobró el favor? Espero que sí, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

.

**Annii GabiiZ:** que bueno que te haya gustado y te haya parecido lindo, bueno… en parte esa es la idea, que se rían un poco. No te preocupes por eso, yo también los he abandonado, ya tengo el siguiente capitulo de esa historia por la mitad, la verdad es que siento que estoy perdiendo mi toque pero no sé. Que bien que te guste esa pareja también, estoy con las ganas pero no lo publicaré aún… voy a terminar otra historia para poder subirlo, ¿verdad que sí? Esos dos juntos serían un caso. Sí, 3am pues a esa hora terminaba la película, y en vacaciones hay que aprovechar los días y noches en lo que podamos. También se te quiere, cuídate y gracias por el review.

.

**Methy:** pues sí, un pelotazo en la frente… en realidad nadie sabe que le puede pasar a un Uchiha, pero como estamos en UA todo puede pasar, que bueno que te gustó la idea, gracias por tu review, salu2, nos leemos luego.

.

**leidihuchiha:** me alegra que te haya encantado, bueno el proyecto naruino aún no lo voy a montar, esperaré a terminar las otras historias para no tener nada acumulado, porque últimamente digo que hago un One-Shot y termina siendo una historia completa. Y tendrá todo eso, ya tengo un capitulo escrito apenas pero poco a poco se va formando. En fin, aquí pudiste ver cómo se cobró el favor el Uchiha ¿Qué te pareció? Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz cuando hacen eso, nos leemos y cuídate.

.

**Suzu. xD:** que bien que te parezca bueno, espero este capitulo te haya gustado. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, cuídate y salu2.


End file.
